Barras Alexus
Barras is a character in Dunne Days. He is a member of Sai Iki and serves as its adult representative, bringing order to the group. Background Barras was born to Ivana and Sinclair in 1982. He was made a member of Team Shi. After his parents died, he moved in with his uncle Jesus and helped him to run the Needle's Haystack in Pluto Town. After it was relocated to Viridian City, Jesus managed to free them of the influence of the Shi Chips implanted in their brains. However, a side effect of this makes Barras forget about his life in Lore. Kami Kaze arrived to investigate why the Shi Chips did not work shortly after this, and Jesus managed to save Barras by sacrificing himself. Barras took over the Needle's Haystack, and befriended several people, including his across-the-road neighbours, the Avidan-Weshcubb family. He also met Southern Share, the actress, and by extension, the rest of her family. He moved his account from the Handa Holders to the Share Holders, despite the protests of Thurman. Story During Dunne Days, he first appears talking to Walidah about her husband's recent affair, and saves her from a fire that starts when Kami Kaze detonates her Shi Chip. Brown and Jordan, who happen to be passing by, help him, and Jordan introduces him to Brown. He lets them and Walidah into the Avidan-Weshcubb Residence, and tells them to go to bed as it is getting late. The next day, he wakes them up and tells them about the threat of Team Shi. It is revealed that he knows the Tsubasa family, and that he helped the parents of the Shi Slayers to overcome the Shi Chips' influence. He is later visited by Brown and Blake, who deliver Oki's Team Shi laptop to him. He allows the two boys to stay at his house overnight. Upon the request of the parents, he travels to Cherrygrove City and meets up with the Shi Slayers, joining their team as adult supervision. He tells them what he has learned about Team Shi from the laptop, and helps them on their journey through Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh and Unova. During the Well Spent arc, he attempts to use his remaining contacts in Team Shi in order to discern their location. However, it is in vain, as he is unable to get hold of them. While on a shopping trip, he is transported to Lore by Kingsley's use of Palkia, as an adult supervisor for Blake. However, instead of being sent to Milky Way Castle, he instead ends up in Pluto Town, where his memories of living in Lore return to him. He sets up the Needle's Haystack again in Pluto Town. When Sai Iki travels to Pluto Town, he rejoins them, but is killed by Kami Kaze in Moon Town. He is later brought back to life on Mount Eternity by Shinri Sonomono. During the Aftermath Arc, he is shown to be running both the Viridian City and the Pluto Town branches of the Needle's Haystack, but eventually shuts the Viridian branch down and permanently moves to Pluto Town. He helped Walidah decipher the Cloaked Schemer's Prophecy , and was present to cheer Chess on as she tried to reach Brown on Mount Eternity. For Blake's plan to introduce Brown to love, Cinderella agrees to pretend to be his girlfriend, donning the name "Scarlet" to protect her identity from Shinri Sonomono. Pokemon Barras uses the following Pokémon in his party: *Ludicolo (Female) *Rotom (Frost Form mainly) *Shiftry (Male) *Marshtomp (Male) *Patrat (Female) *Tirtouga (Male) Etymology Barras's name is a direct reference to his occupation as a bartender. His first name contains the word "bar", and his surname begins with "ale", which is an alcoholic beverage. His surname also ends in the word "us", which could be a reference to his position as the peacekeeper in the team, representing a symbol of unity in the group. Trivia *Despite being the oldest member of Sai Iki, and the only adult member, he is the only one to not have a girlfriend or boyfriend. **However, it is hinted that he may have feelings for Cinderella, and that she may feel the same way. *Barras's contact in Team Shi is revealed to be Sakana, who tells him any of the latest news from the villainous organisation. Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes